Llegó de la Nocheósfera
"Llegó de la Nocheósfera" (It Came from the Nightosphere, Vino de la Nochesfera En España) 'es el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de Hora de aventura y el vigésimo séptimo de la serie en general. Sinopsis Para que Marceline vea al Señor de la Oscuridad, su papá, y pueda contarle lo que siente y que esta enfadada con él, Finn lo trae de la Nocheosfera, lo que crea un gran alboroto, aunque a Marceline no le gusta su visita, alli su padre le roba el bajo hacha a Marceline y empieza la persecusion. Trama thumb El episodio comienza con Marceline y Finn pasando un rato en la casa de ella dentro de la cueva. Ella le pide a Finn que la ayude a grabar una canción, pero que no se ría ya que es extremadamente personal, Finn está de acuerdo, pero al escuchar la canción sobre el distanciamiento entre Marceline y su padre y el robo de las papas, Finn le pregunta a Marceline por qué no se reconcilia con su padre, que como sugiere la canción es su deseo. Marceline, explica que no sólo tienen dificultades de padre-hija, sino también que él está en una dimensión de fuego conocida como la Nocheósfera. La única manera de liberarlo es dibujar una cara feliz, rociarla con leche de insecto, y cantar un conjuro en Latín. Finn inmediatamente lo hace, y tiene éxito en la liberación del padre de Marceline. Después de que su hija evitara que se robara el alma de Finn, él se roba el bajo de Marceline, que es en realidad el hacha de la familia que Marceline convirtió en bajo, y se va con el propósito de succionar todas la almas de Ooo. Finn se apresura a detenerlo, mientras que Marceline sólo lo sigue para recuperar su bajo-hacha robado. El padre de Marceline se embarca en un festín de almas desafortunadas, atormentando y succionando la vida de la Gente Pelusa , los Merodeadores, e incluso los Pingüinos del reino helado, Donde el Papá de Marceline afirma que Gunter es la criatura más malvada que ha encontrado, e intenta absorberla, pero Gunter se niega y es pateado por los aires. El Rey Helado atrapa a Gunter y confronta al padre de Marceline por llevarse las almas de sus pingüinos e invadir sus dominios, pero el Señor de la Oscuridad gira su cabeza para revelar su verdadera forma al rey, la que lo hace huir volando despavorecido. Marceline y Finn tratar de crear una emboscada para el padre de Marceline en el Paso de la Roca Roja, pero Marceline enfurecida decide enfrentar a su padre para recuperar su bajo. Ella es derrotada, y él deja a ambos detrás para continuar su robo de almas. Finn está molesto de que Marceline no siguiera con el plan, pero aún así persigue al padre de Marceline, decidido a evitar que devore todas las almas de Ooo. Como el padre de Marceline sigue devorando almas, crece hasta una altura tremenda, lo que permite que su capacidad de succión llegue a distancias mucho mayores. Cuando Finn y Marceline finalmente lo encuentran, es tan grande que Marceline le dice a Finn que es como una hormiga para él. Luego de hacer una vergonzosa declaración acerca de meterse en sus pantalones, Finn escala hasta llegar a su cabeza y le clava una espada, revelando su verdadera forma, una gigantesca cabeza blanca con una boca vertical, pequeños ojos de gato, y varios apéndices semejantes a tentáculos. Finn se da cuenta que las almas de Ooo están atrapadas dentro de un conjunto de sacos verdes apegados a su cabeza verdadera, y se compromete a salvar a todas las almas atrapadas en su interior. Finn intenta luchar contra el padre de Marceline, pero es rápidamente derrotado y arrojado al suelo junto con el bajo de Marceline. Marceline recupera su bajo y se aleja, furiosa. Desesperado por encontrar una distracción, Finn reproduce la grabación que habían hecho antes de Marceline cantando acerca de su padre, lo que la hace ruborizar, y llama la atención de su padre. Él le asegura que en efecto la ama, que está arrepentido por haber robado sus papas, y tienen un tierno momento de reconciliación. Finn aprovecha esta oportunidad para apuñalarlo en los sacos de almas, liberándolas. Aunque inmortal y muy poderoso, El Señor de la Oscuridad se sorprende por un momento, y Finn es capaz de desterrarlo a la Nocheósfera antes de que pudiese regenerarse. Marceline al principio se enfurece con Finn por avergonzarla y apuñalar a su padre, pero pronto se tranquiliza. Los dos se tiran al suelo y ven como las almas chocan unas con otras a medida que se alejan flotando en el cielo nocturno. Marceline le pregunta de repente: "''He querido preguntarte, ¿para qué es esa bolsa en tu camisa?". Finn revela que en el bolsillo está Jake, quien se hecha un gas, y el episodio termina. Música *Canción de las Papas *Pisando Hormigas Personajes Personajes Principales * Finn * Marceline * Hunson Abadeer (Debut) (Antagonista) Personajes Menores * Jake * Pelusas * Pingüinos * Gunter * Rey Helado * Vikingos Luchadores * Gente Árbol * Princesa del Espacio Grumoso * Princesa Hot Dog (Mencionada) * Schwabl (Cameo) (Debut) * Caracol * Hormigas * Cara de Phil Curiosidades *thumb|250px|La Grabadora de FinnEn inglés anteriormente habían 3 nombres como opción para ponerle al capítulo: "Marceline's Dad" (El Padre de Marceline), "Return to the Nightosphere" (Regreso a la Nocheósfera) que es también el nombre para un episodio de la cuarta temporada, y sólo "Nightosphere" (Nocheósfera). *Este es el capítulo favorito del creador, de toda la serie (confirmado en su Formspring, actualmente cerrado). *El caracol aparece como un espíritu en una de las bolsas de almas del Padre de Marceline. *Reaparecen los Vikingos Luchadores de "Recuerdos en la Montaña". *Esta es la primera vez que Jake no habla, es más, solo apareció 3 o 4 segundos. *thumb|250pxLa frase para abrir la Nocheosfera es "Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum", es traducido al latín como "El mal estará contigo, y con un espíritu". *Es la primera vez que Marceline aparece como buena y no como villana. *Es la primera vez que Finn habla en otro idioma, en este caso es en latín. *Este episodio junto con "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas" fueron nominados a los premios Emmy 2011. *El chaleco que Marceline usa en este episodio se parece a la camisa que Freddy Krugger usa en la película de horror "Pesadilla en la Calle Elm". *Además de que con la camisa a rayas y el pantalón roto de las rodillas hace referencia al cantante estadounidense Kurt Cobain. *thumb|250px|El Perro de Marceline.Si miras bien, cuando el dibujo absorbe la leche de insecto, la letra M de Marceline (como se vio en el episodio "¡Desalojo!") se puede ver en las velas que están colgadas en la pared. *La Canción de las Papas volvería a ser cantada más tarde en "Holly Jolly Secrets" y en "I Remember You" pero cantada por el Rey Helado. *Cuando Finn da el ritmo a Marceline aparece en la casa un perro french poodle blanco. Según Natasha Allegri, ese perro murió en el episodio "El Closet de Marceline". *Es el único episodio en que Finn tiene una bolsa en su playera. *Es el episodio en el que mas grande aparece la Cara de Phil. *Se revela que Finn tiene más de una camisa azul. *thumb|250px|El CaracolEs la tercera vez que el Caracol aparece en más de una escena. *Cuando Finn dibuja la cara de Phil en casa de Marceline es diferente a la que dibuja en el campo para devolver al padre de Marceline a la Nocheósfera. *El padre de Marceline le dice a Gunter: "de todos los grandes monstruos de la historia, eres por mucho la mas malvada que me he encontrado". Éste tenía razón en parte, ya que se demuestra en el capítulo "Reign of Gunters" que Gunter sí es malvado. *Se revela que la Princesa Grumosa tiene un tipo de enemistad con la Princesa Hot Dog. *Finn estuvo a punto de morir cuando ''El padre de Marceline ''le chupa el alma. *Es el episodio en que debuta el Padre de Marceline, Hunson Abadeer. *Apartir de este episodio se dieron paginas y grupos de "Finnceline". *La Princesa Grumosa creyo que la Princesa Hot Dog estaba en una fiesta o algo asi. *Cuando Marceline esta peleando con su padre en el Paso de la Roca Roja su ojos toman un parecido al de los Ojos de demonio de su contraparte, Marshall Lee. Carta de Título *La carta de título fue diseñada y hecha por Phil Rynda, Martin Ansolabehere, y Nick Jenning. *Es la quinta vez que Finn aparece sin Jake en la carta de título. *Es la segunda vez que Marceline aparece en la carta de título, la primera fue en "Lacayo". *Es la primera vez que el titulo del episodio, esta en la parte de abajo. *Marceline esta más grande de lo normal , o Finn esta más chico de lo normal. Errores *A medida que el Papá de Marceline le chupa el alma a Finn y le quita el Bajo-Hacha a Marceline, la entrada a la Nocheosfera raramente se hace más ancha en cada escena. Tal vez sea automático o solo un error. *Al final, cuando Jake se tira un gas, se nota claramente que no tiene su cola. *El el doblaje de España, al final del episodio Finn dice: "Maloso '''yobis com et cumm spiritum", cuando correctamente se dice vobis. *Finn le dice a Marceline que cuando su Padre está hablando no puede robar almas, pero al principio del episodio mientras le roba el alma a Finn dice: "Estoy robando tu alma" aunque lo hizo cuando tenia todavia su rostro normal y absorvia con este. *Cuando el padre de Marceline empieza a crecer, está en el reino helado, pero cuando llega a ser más alto, está en una pradera. *Antes de que Finn apretara el botón de la grabadora, empieza a sonar la canción. Galería Voces del episodio Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios